Love Button
by Hannazono Aikawa
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang menjalani Masa percobaan Pacaran, namun apakah Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho itu sangat...
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE BUTTON**

Cast

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Kim Heechul

Shim Changmin

Park Yoochun

And Other

**Summary**

Yunho Adalah orang yang pernah menolong Jaejoong Ketika tiba-tiba sakit pada saat hari upacara penerimaan murid baru. Saat jaejoong menyatakan cinta padanya, yunho setuju untuk menjalani masa percobaan pacaran dengannya. Tetapi ternyata jaejoong harus melalui hari-harinya dengan yunho yang populer dan selalu punya ide iseng untuk mengerjainya.

WARNING

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ITS EASY RIGHT, dari komik buatan USAMI MAKI, hee.. TYPO- GAJE-ALUR YANG MENYEBALKAN, DKK, YAOI

.

.

.

Waktu penerimaan pernyatan cintaku, dia bertanya..

"Kamu kan belum kenal aku dengan baik, yakin mau pacaran denganku?"

Setelah itu barulah aku mengerti arti kata-katanya itu

~Love Button~

Author POV

"Pelatihan orientasi murid baru di atas gunung begini bikin capek banget deh, iyakan joongie?" Ucap seorang namja manis nan bohay yang tidak lain bernama Kim Junsu, sembari menyeka keringatnya yang terus keluar dari dahinya, dia bertanya kepada sahabat kecilnya, yaitu seorang namja cantik yang bernama kim jaejoong. Sedangkan jaejoong tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan junsu, dia malah asik berhayal kegiatan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan bersama 'yunnie'nya nanti, hee.

Junsu yang tidak mendapat respon langsung saja menoleh kebelakang (karena junsu berjalan di depan jaejoong), dan melihat jaejoong sedang melamun, tanpa basa-basi langsung saja junsu menghampiri jaejoong yang masing berhayal dengan tergesah-gesah

"joongie..?, joongie..?" kata junsu sembari mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan muka jaejoong, untuk menyadarkan jaejoong dari lamunanya, "eh iya". Jawab jaejoong dengan muka polos.

"iih, joongie ini dari tadi suie udah memanggil joongie berulang kali. Joongie kenapa sih..?" Tanya junsu yang masih kesal akibat di 'kacangin' oleh jaejoong

"eh, Masa sih?, perasaan tadi joongie tidak mendengar kalo suie meneriaki joongie tu." Kata jaejoong sembari berjalan bersama junsu yang sedang mengandeng tangannya,

"iih, joongie sih. Dari tadi melamun tentang yunho hyung aja, huu." Yap, tepat sekali kau kim junsu, lihat apa akibat yang kau lakukan. Muka uri joongie mulai memerah dan ooh no, its so cute.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian heechul datang menghampiri mereka-untuk join-langsung saja melepas jabata tangan jaeSu dan mengandeng tangan mereka berdua (jadi Chul-jae-su), junsu dan jaejoong hanya bisa mengedipkan mata polos mereka dengan kedatangan heechul yang entah dari mana datangnya itu.

Heechul sih 'I don't care' aja dengan tatapan mereka, jadi mereka jalan bergandengan tangan sepanjang perjalan. Sepanjang jalan junsu, jaejoong dan heechul banyak berceloteh tentang kegiatan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Sampai..

"Chullie, joongie. Kalian tahu tidak kalau nanti malam kita akan ada acara untuk datang dan berkunjung ketaman tersembunyi di dekat daerah penginapan, apakah kalian ikut?" Tanya junsu pada heechul dan jaejoong,

Wajah jaejoog langsung berubah menjadi sumringah 'wah ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mengait hati yunnie, hee' batin jaejoong, heechul yang melihat wajah sahabatnya ini lansung melancarkan godaannya kepada jaejoong, entah mengapa dia suka sekali jika menggoda jaejoong. Hanya author dan tuhanlah yang tahu. XD.

"Wah..Wah.. muka joongie jadi sumringah banget deh." Celetuk heechul sembari menatap jaejoong,

"Habis Dia baru dapat pacar sih." Lanjut heechul sambil menatap jaejoong menggoda,

"eh..?"

"Pacarmu kalau tidak salah adalah Jung Yunho dari Kelas Khusus, kan?" Tanya junsu

"apakah kalian berencana berciuman di taman tersembunyi nanti?" Tanya heechul menggoda.

"CIUM..MANA MUNGKIN" jawab jaejoong sambil memelototkan matanya, "soalnya kita masih dalam masa percobaan pacaran.." lanjut jaejoong dengan muka menunduk sembari menyatukan jari telujuknya yang kanan dengan yang kiri dengan nada yang sangat pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh mereka

"MWOO..!" Koor Duo HeeSu sambil bertatapan, "apakah kau serius jae..?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada ingin tau, Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan angukan mantap. Heecul dan Junsu hanya bisa geleng-geleng. 'ckckck, kok bisa ya Jung Yunho punya kekasih Pabbo macam Jaejoong..?' batin Heechul, "lololoh, bukanya mereka pacaran kok ada masa percobaanya sih..? emangnya mereka kelinci percobaan..?' batin junsu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"huum, kalau begitu ceritakan kepada kami kenapa kau bisa menjalin masa percobaan dengan yunho Hyung si jenius dari kelas 11-1..?" ucap junsu sembari menyengol bahu kiri jaejoong yang menyebabkan jaejoong tersentak dari lamunanya. Setelah tersadar jaejoong pun mulai untuk bercerita.

"uhuum, gini nih ceritanya..." jaejoong mulai bercerita tentang awal mulanya kenapa mereka bisa menjalin masa percobaan pacaran itu, tanpa di sadari oleh mereka. Sepasang mata musang sedang melihat gerak-gerik mereka.

TBC

Read And Review yaaa. Kritik boleh asal pake bahasa yang sopan,

Annyeong 1703themichi


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE BUTTON

Cast

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Kim Kibum

Shim Changmin

Park Yoochun

And Other

Summary

Yunho Adalah orang yang pernah menolong Jaejoong Ketika tiba-tiba sakit pada saat hari upacara penerimaan murid baru. Saat Jaejoong menyatakan cinta padanya, Yunho setuju untuk menjalani masa percobaan pacaran dengannya. Tetapi ternyata Jaejoong harus melalui hari-harinya dengan Yunho yang populer dan selalu punya ide iseng untuk mengerjainya.

WARNING

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ITS EASY RIGHT, dari komik buatan USAMI MAKI, hee.. TYPO- GAJE-ALUR YANG MENYEBALKAN, DKK, YAOI. TIDAK SEMUA CERITA DI AMBIL DARI KOMIK

.

.

.

~"Kamu, adalah yang pertama bagi. My First Love"~

.

.

.

Last Chapter

Jaejoong mulai bercerita tentang awal mulanya kenapa mereka bisa menjalin masa percobaan pacaran itu, tanpa di sadari oleh mereka. Sepasang mata musang sedang melihat gerak-gerik mereka.

Chapter 2

.

.

Author POV

~Flash Back ~

At Kim House

"JOONGIE AYOO CEPAT BANGUN...!" Teriak seorang Kim Kibum yang sedang menyusun hasil masakanya di meja makan di kediaman keluarga kim itu, sudah 10 menit Hecchul tidak juga melihat batang hidung anak semata wayangnya itu, hingga akhirnya.

BRAK

"YAA.. KIM JAEJOONG, AYOO CEPAT BANGUN, ATAU KAU AKAN MELIHAT BONEKA CHANG-CHANGMU AKAN TERGELETAK DI TEMPAT PEMBAKARAN SAMPAH." Teriak Kibum Setelah mendobrak kamar Jaejoong dan langsunng menguncang-guncangkan sesosok manusia yang masih bergulung dengan selimutnya itu, Jaejoong yang mendengar ancaman dari Kibum langsung saja bangun.

"Aiish Umma, Aku masih ngatuk.." jawab Jaejoong seadanya dengan nada orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya. "pokoknya cepat bangun dan mandi lalu sarapan dan pergi kesekolah. Ayoo cepat." Ucap Kibum sambil mendurung tubuh Jaejoong kearah kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamarnya itu,

"Ta-tapi umma." "ahh, tidak ada tapi-tapian, umma tunggu 10 menit kalau tidak datang juga ucapkan selamt tinggal pada boneka chang-changmu. Arraso." Kata Kibum penuh dengan nada ancaman dan menampilkan raut wajah yang sangat sangar, Jaejoong hanya bisa meneguk salivanya dengan gugup. Bagaimana bisa Ummanya yang mneyandang sebagai 'Snow White' di komplek perumahanya ternyata juga seorang titisan sadis dari Medusa, ckckck.

"N-Ne, A-arsso u-umma." Jawab Jaejoong tergagap dan buru-buru berlari kearah kamar mandi.

~Skip Time~

At Toho High School

"Perhatian Bagi seluruh Siswa baru, harap segera ke Aula sekolah untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru." Terdengar bunyi informasi dari speaker sekolah yang di siarkan untuk semua siswa baru termasuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang baru saja masuk kedalam perpustakaan tidak mengindahkan dan mulai berjalan kearah rak buku yang berada paling pojok di ruangan itu, sampai tiba-tiba..

"Unng, kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit sekali..?.. aww.. rasanya berat seperti di timpa sekumpulan gajah." Jaejoong berkata sambil berjalan dengan sempoyongan, sangking sempoyonganya dia tidak melihat bahwa ada orang lain yang berada di depanya hingga.

BRUKK

"Wadaaw.. Aiish appo.. yaa kalau jalan pakai mata dong, bukan pake Butt." Ucap seorang namja tampan dengan mata setajam musang yang sedang di tindih oleh seorang namja cantik yang kita ketahui dengan nama Kim Jaejoong, sedangkan sang penindih alias Jaejoong sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri akibat sakit kepalanya yang terlalu pusing dan suhu badanya yang sangat panas. Yunho-namja tampan tadi- yang tidak mengetahui bahwa orang sedang menindihnya tadi sedang sakit malah mendorongnya yang mengakibatkan Jaejoong terhempas jauh dari tubuh Yunho, Yunho yang tidak melihat ada reaksi gerak dari tubuh Jaejoong yang tersungkur jauh darinya itu langsung saja di hampirinya,

Dengan perasaan was-was dia mulai menyentuh kening Jaejoong, "Omona, panas sekali badanya." Gumam Yunho ketika merasakan panas tubuh Jaaejoong yang di atas rata-rata,

"aiish menyusahkan saja." Dengan berat hati Yunho pun membawa Jaejoong ke UKS.

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dengan Bridal Style, untung saja Lorong sekolah mereka sepi jadi Yunho santai-santai saja membawa Jaejoong dengan keadaan seperti itu, dengan langkah santai Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju ke UKS yang berada di ujung koridor sekolah.

Sesampainya disana Yunho langsung membaringkan tubuh pingsan Jaejoong ke ranjang yang memang tersedia disana, Boa-penjaga UKS- datang dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong sekarang,

"Bagaimana keadaanya." Kata Yunho setelah Boa selesai memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong yang tidak sadarkan diri. Boa hanya tersenyum. "Dia hanya kelelahan saja, ini berikan obat ini untuknya dan pastikan dia meminum obat ini dan suruh dia menjaga kesehatanya." Kata Boa sembari memberikan Yunho obat tablet yang nantinya akan di minum oleh Jaejoong. "Tugasku sudah selesai, sampai jumpa tampan." Kata Boa sambil mengerling jahil ke arah Yunho yang hanya di jawab Senyuman canggung darinya, 'ck, yeoja genit.' Batin Yunho.

Akhirnya Yunho mulai mengantuk karena terlalu lama menunggu Jaejoong untuk siuman, dia tidur di sofa yang berada di ruangan UKS tersebut.

~Skip Time~

At Toho High School

03.00 PM

"ennngh, aku dimana..?" kata seorang namja cantik yang baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya, setelah mengumpulkan semua arwahnya dia baru tersadar akan upacara penerimaan murid baru. "OMONNA. AKU LUPA." Teriak Jaejoong Kencang yang sontak membangunkan Yunho tidur dengan nyamannya,

"ya!. Haiish kau ini merepotkan ku saja." Kata Yunho sambil bangun dari sofa dan berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang masih duduk di kasur UKS. Jaejoong yang tidak terlalu mengenal Yunho sontak memundurkan badannya hingga menyentuh didinding yang di belakang ranjang tersebut.

Jaejoong yang gugup hanya bisa menelan salivanya dengan susah paya, 'eothoke umma appa, joongie di culik oleh beruang mesum.. kyaa.' Batin Jaejoong miris. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sedang melamun malah menambah dekat jarak di antara mereka.

"y-yaa. Mau apa kamu dekat-dekat..?, kamu penculik eoh..?" kata Jaejoong gugup sembari bersiap-siap untuk melempar bantal yang berada di dekatnya. Yunho yang melihat raut ketakutan dari Jaejoong mempunyai ide cermelang untuk menjahilinya. "Heem kau mau tahu bahwa tadi sewaktu di perpustakan kau menabraku dan pingsan dengan tidak elitnya, apa kau tak tahu disini mahasiswa baru tidak boleh berbuat tidak sopan kepada subaenya hmm.?" Kata Yunho sembari menyeringai,

"e-eh.? Yang benar.?" Kata Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang polos.

"Ck, iyaa." Kata Yunho yang masih memasang seringainya.

"sebagai balasanya kau harus mau.." Yunho berhenti berkata sejenak, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong yang sensitive. "menjalani pacaran denganku." Desah Yunho dengan seduktif di telinga sensitive Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri langsung merinding di buatnya sontak saja menjauh dari Yunho dengan muka memerah pastinya *malu eoh?*

"Bagaimana Jaejoongie? Apakah kau setuju?" Tanya Yunho sembari menarik turunkan alisnya, Jaejoong langsung berpikir dengan keras, 'apa aku terima saja atau aku tolak ya?' benak Jaejoong,

~beberapa menit kemudian~

"oke sunbaenim aku sudah memutuskanya, a-aku akan menjalani masa percobaan pacaran dengan sunbae." Kata Jaejoong gugup dan sedikit terbata yang langsung saja mendapat senyuman 100 watt dari Yunho. "ok. Mulai besok kau adalah pacarku, kita akan menjalani hubungan ini seperti pasangan pada umunya. Ahh, ya jangan panggil aku sunbaenim lagi. Tapi panggil aku yunnie. Arra?" kata Yunho sambil memegang tangan lebut nan putih milik Jaejoong.

"A-arra." Jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil menundukan wajahnya, untuk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. "jja kita pulang, ini sudah sore." Ajak Yunho yang masih saja tetap mengandeng tangan Jaejoong dan mengiringnya ke luar gerbang sekolah karena sekolah sudah pulang semenjak 1 jam yang lalu.

~at parkiran~

Setelah sampai di parkiran Yunho langsung berjalan kearah mobil Mazda miliknya, dengan Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya, sebelum masuk ke mobil. Yunho menanyakan alamat rumah milik Jaejoong namun Jaejoong menolaknya dengan alasan tidak enak pada Yunho, namanya juga Yunho pasti keras kepala. Dengan seribu cara akhirnya Jaejoong mau juga di antar pulang oleh Yunho.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong, Yunho bersiap hendak akan meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong, namun sebelum Yunho menutup pintu mobilnya. Ternyata Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untk mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi..

"hmmpptt"

Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak sengaja mencium bibir cherry milik Jaejoong, dan alhasil muka Jaejoong langsung memerah sempurna. Yunho yang gelagapan langsung meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong. "mi-mianhe boo, y-yunnie tidak sengaja." Sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong dan terus menggumamkan kata 'mianhe' atau "tidak sengaja'. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yunho. 'ternyata Yunho sangat manja. Hihihi' batin Jaejoong.

"arra joongie maafkan yunnie, jja pulang lah. Sudah hampir sore, dan uumm. Makasih atas tumpanganya yunnie, " Ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukan wajahnya dan berucap malu-malu kucing.

"ah. Ne, cheonam boo. Mulai besok antar dan jempot biar aku saja boo. okay?" ucap Yunho sambil mengangkat jempol kananya dan dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Jaejoong, "oke yunnie pulang dulu. Bye boo saranghae." "nado saranghae bear." Teriak Jaejoong sambil berdada ria kepada Yunho, "mwo? Bear. Ck."

Yunho masuk kedalam mobil mazdanya dan bersiap hendak jalan, namun ide jahil lagi-lagi melintas di otaknya. Sebelum jalan, Yunho sudah memasukan perseneling. Dan membuka kaca mobilnya sambil berteriak kearah Jaejoong .

"Boo. Bibirmu manis juga ya. Hihihi." Teriak Yunho dan langsung melaju dari depan rumah Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan muka merah padam. Lalu dia masuk kedalam rumahnya dan langsung di sambut oleh Mrs Kim.

~Flash back off~

"begitu ceritanya su-ie, chull-ie." Ucap Jaejoong sesudah menceritakan awal mula mengapa dia dan Yunho bisa berpacaran lebih tepatnya bisa menjalin hubungan 'masa percobaan pacaran'.

"oohh, begitu rupanya. Wah hebat berarti kamu joongie, bisa mendapatkan si sunbae tampan nan pintar seperti Jung Yunho plus dia juga orang kaya. " ucap Junsu sambil duduk di akar pohon yang sangat besar melintang di hadapan mereka, karena sangat lelah mereka bertiga sepakat untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil meminum air mineral yang mereka bawa.

"iya su-ie, kemarin saja waktu aku pergi mencari barang-barang buat keperluan camping, yunnie ikut membantu membawakan barang-barangnya."Jaejoong meminum air meneralnya dan bersender di badan pohon di belakangnya.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada Yunho yang sedang menginta mereka dari kejahuan.

"joongie sayang. Aku percaya kau bisa melepaskan kutukan yang membelunguku ini,"

TBC

Annyeong yeorobun aika back

Ne very merry xmasx yaa /teriak bareng homin/

Eothoke, pakah ff ini udah lebih panjang dan memuaskan?

Lanjut yaa..

Makasih juga buat yang udah review dan reader setia ff aika.

Thank to

Heeliii-Lady Ze-Phoenix Emperor NippleJae-ShinJiWoo920202-Cah Wadon-Zee Konstatine

Dan buat Fav dan Favorite,

PS' ada yang ikut SM audisi di Jakarta?. Yang ikut kasih tau aika yoo

Sangkyuuu


End file.
